darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Temple Dungeon
The Chaos Temple Dungeon (also known as Zemouregal's Base) is a dungeon located under the Chaos Temple in a safe version of the Wilderness. It is first accessed through a trapdoor in the Defender of Varrock quest, and requires the Grubby key to enter. After the quest, players may use the dungeon without the key. Getting there Talk to Hartwin in the northwest tower of Varrock Palace and he will teleport you right next to the trapdoor leading into the dungeon. Although it is nominally located at the Chaos Temple in the Wilderness, there is no way to access the dungeon from the true Wilderness, nor any way to return to the Wilderness from the safe area. If you walk to the edge of the safe area, you will be given the option of returning to Varrock Palace. The entrance to the dungeon is behind (south of) the Chaos altar within the temple. Players must have completed at least part of the Defender of Varrock quest to enter the dungeon. Navigating the dungeon Note: Parts of this dungeon cannot be accessed. Entering the dungeon Aggressive Armoured zombies roam throughout the dungeon and attack using Melee or Ranged. Balconies are used during the Defender of Varrock quest for cutscenes, but only on your first viewing. Following the dungeon from the ladder toward the North West players will approach a door surrounded by empty bottles which are used to collect red mist. To unlock the first and second door in the dungeon, three bottles must be filled with the red mist released by killing armoured zombies and used on the doors. During the quest, a cutscene will also follow entry of the South Western chamber once the first door is unlocked. Once these doors have been opened red mist will no longer be necessary to pass. The Balconies * Looking over the first balcony will trigger a cutscene showing an armoured zombie in an inaccessible room. A door can be seen in the Northrne wall of the chamber, although it is not marked on the minimap. * Looking over the second balcony will trigger a cutscene showing several armoured zombies lined up in ranks. A door can be seen in the Southern wall of the chamber, although it is not marked on the minimap. Zemouregal's base Following the path through the second red mist door to the North East will lead to another locked door. However, this door requires the base key found during The Curse of Arrav. Examining this door reveals: "Leads into the depths of Zemouregal's base". Past this door is a dead-end path with human detection traps surrounding a locked door. To continue, the player must instead enter the kitchen and travel through the sewer pipe deeper into the dungeon. To initially enter the sewer pipes, players must wear Insulated boots. Following the sewer to the next entrance will require using a summoned Macaw's remote view ability on it. Upon trying to enter the second sewer pipe without using the Macaw's remote view ability on it the player will refuse on the chance a guard may be on the other side. Zemouregal's dungeon chambers Once the player has reached the other side of the sewer, they must proceed South into the Chest room. Within this room is a chest containing a code key (level 66 Thieving required), some decoder strips, and Zemouregal's Notes (part 2) on the tables. North of this room and East of the sewer exit lies the Heart room. Prior to stealing Arrav's heart from this room, it is found on the pedestal. However, the heart is protected by a complex code lock, three fire traps (which are avoided by grappling your way over them), and a strong spell. Armoured zombies After the quest, the main attraction of this dungeon is the Armoured zombies who roam its halls. The zombies are excellent monsters to train on for medium to high levelled players, and many players even choose to train combat skills all the way to level 99 here. With a Bunyip or Guthans, a player with good combat stats could camp here without food indefinitely and earn over 60k exp/hr, and as the monsters are aggressive, very little attention has to be paid. These monsters also drop noted planks and pure essences, runes, various herbs, and charms fairly regularly, which can make a player some decent money. Monsters * Armoured zombies Personalities * Zemouregal (only during the Defender of Varrock quest) * Sharathteerk (only during the quest) * An undead Arrav (only during the quest) * Hartwin Quests The dungeon plays a major role in two quests and a smaller role in one miniquest: * Defender of Varrock * The Curse Of Arrav * Mahjarrat Memories Music Music unlocked: * Undead Army Trivia * This dungeon is known as the Chaos Temple Dungeon for its location under the Chaos Temple. It is also known as Zemouregal's Base, based on the examine text on the third door. "Chaos Temple Dungeon" in fact may be a bad name, since there are several Chaos Temples throughout the world. However, it is the popular name for the dungeon. * The Bottles found in this dungeon are untradeable, and apparently have no use other than to hold the red mist emitted by slain armoured zombies. The resulting Bottles of mist are also untradeable and have no use other than in the quest. No other items spawn in the dungeon, so it is not a popular destination for treasure gatherers. * Drop hunters, however, will find the dungeon rewarding. The dungeon is the only known location with Armoured zombies. These zombies seem to have fair drops, include many coins, good herbs, and several types of planks used in Construction. The planks are dropped in noted form, which is convenient. * The presence of a Prayer altar just outside the dungeon makes it quite practical to use protection prayers when fighting the zombies. With good Prayer armour and the Piety prayer, this dungeon may be a good place to train, but can be very risky if a player killer decides to attack while recharging prayer. * The closest banks to the dungeon are the bank in Edgeville, the Grand Exchange, or either of the two banks in Varrock. It is possible to teleport to Varrock or Edgeville, use the bank there, and then speak to Hartwin in Varrock Palace to return to the Chaos Temple. * Although the dungeon is under the Chaos Temple in the Wilderness, the dungeon itself is not in the Wilderness. Players cannot enter the dungeon unless they have been out of combat for ten seconds, which can make it a risky area to train, particularly if relying solely on prayer. * Examining the maps of the Chaos Temple surface area and the dungeon suggests that at least some of the lava on the surface cannot be welling straight up through the ground, as this would have to go through parts of the dungeon. There may be some natural or magical explanation of this that is not yet known. * After the quest was first introduced, accessing the temple required travelling through the Wilderness. This was changed in an update of February 2011. Category:Wilderness Category:Quest locations